And Seven Makes A Quidditch Team
by Elise McGonagall
Summary: Hermione has a suprise for Ron on her birthday. Pure Ron/Hermione fluff. Please read and review.


Pure Ron and Hermione fluff, read and enjoy. Then please review! Thank you!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Ron rolled over and put his arms around Hermione pulling her closer. She shivered. He leaned over, grabbed his wand, and pointed it at the fan. The fan stopped.  
  
"Thank you," she said smiling.  
  
He kissed her gently on the cheek, "Your welcome."  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open. A redheaded blur ran in and jumped on the bed. Ron rolled over as the blur, which turned out to be an adorable three-year-old boy, bounced onto his stomach.  
  
"Ump," Ron gasped for breath, "Christian, calm down. It's seven o'clock in the morning on a Saturday, you should be in bed," Just as he said this five more blurs ran in. One by one they slowed down to reveal an 8, 7, 6, 5, and 4 year old respectfully. Ron frowned at his boys, "Boys, I thought we agreed to let your mother sleep in on her birthday."  
  
"But, Dad," 8 year old Bennett said, "It's seven o'clock, we did let you sleep in."  
  
Ron laughed and shook his head, Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, dear, I'm up. I hate to sleep in, you know that."  
  
Ron looked at his poor wife. Having six children in a row could put a lot of stress on a person and Hermione was no exception, but stress was her strong point. She flourished under it, performing better than she ever could have under normal circumstances. He chuckled to himself as he remembered their first baby together. Hermione had bought a book and had tried to follow it word for word, but she soon learned that with a baby nothing was by the book. She had become more and more relaxed and by Christian she could care less if the baby ate something off the floor or played in the dirt. It wasn't that she didn't care, in fact she cared a great deal, she had just learned that in order to keep her sanity she had to adopt the "boys will be boys" mentality. This did not stop her, however, from washing fifty million loads of laundry, in a last ditch effort to make her boys neat. Luckily, being of Muggle descent, she knew what a washing machine was and had been able to get her hands on one, a luxury Mrs. Weasley hadn't had when Ron and his siblings were growing up. Ron had, of course, been forced to enchant the washing machine, because the wizarding world, for some absurd reason or another, had not discovered the wonders of electricity. Not that they needed electricity, but it would have made having a washing machine a lot easier, considering the number of people he had to get permission from just to enchant the darn thing. But it was done and now they had a washing machine and Hermione had her sanity. He thought of how beautiful she was. Of course she had always been beautiful, but she seemed to get more beautiful with age. In fact, at 31 she was absolutely gorgeous. She smiled as she noticed him staring at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are so beautiful."  
  
She laughed, pushing him playfully, "Stop it," she kissed him.  
  
There was a chorus of ews from the boys. They laughed.  
  
"Boys," Hermione said, "I have an announcement for all of you."  
  
"Yes, dear?" Ron shifted his body so he was lying at the bottom of the bed with his head at Hermione's feet and his feet near where she sat. His boys climbed on top of him, balancing themselves on him.  
  
She smiled at the picture, "A Kodak moment," she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. Anyway, my announcement," she took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."  
  
"What?!" Ron jumped up in excitement, sending the boys flying of the bed, "Sorry guys," he said quickly, but they all bounced up and back on the bed nearly attacking Hermione. Ron began to kiss her madly, as the boys engulfed them both in a huge hug.  
  
"Okay, okay," she hugged and kissed them some more before finally getting them all off of her. She turned to Ron, "My first doctor's appointment is in a few days."  
  
"Can we come? Can we come?" The boys cried in unison.  
  
"Not to the first one, maybe to some later ones. Besides you won't be able to see anything anyway. The baby's about the size of a grain of rice," Hermione told them.  
  
"My brother's the size of a grain of rice," Bennett said in disbelief.  
  
"Who said it was a boy?" Hermione asked, "I'm personally hoping for a girl."  
  
"Did you want us to be a girl?" 7 year old Edward asked.  
  
"Actually yes," she sighed, "But I'm really glad you weren't, because I wouldn't trade any of you for the world." They all gave her one last big hug before being shooed away by their father.  
  
Ron grabbed her and gave her a huge hug, "No more hugs!" she cried.  
  
"Sorry," he said, "We need to get dressed so we can commence your 31st birthday celebration."  
  
Hermione groaned, "Thirty one don't remind me."  
  
"Oh don't, you're gorgeous and you know it. You get more beautiful with age."  
  
"Oh stop flattering me, you're not going to get anything."  
  
"I've already got everything I want," they kissed again and got up to get dressed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Afterword: That's chapter one of my total Ron and Hermione fluff. I have vowed to promote a movie in these little afterwords and usually its what I'm watching at the time, but write now I'm not watching anything, so I'll go for something I watched last night. "Chocolat" very good, you should see it. Also "Spiderman" really really good, saw it yesterday and am going back tonight and I'm not even a spiderman fan. (Look for cameos in Spiderman by Lucy Lawless aka Xena, Ted Raimi aka Joxer, and Bruce Campbell aka Autoylus or whatever the King of Thieves. I don't really watch the show, but I adore Bruce Campbell. Another awesome movie, actually they're a series, the "Evil Dead Series" a must for anyone who wants to go into filmmaking. Anyway this is really long, so read and review the story and I am really sorry if you read all of it. 


End file.
